femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Bee (Plastic Man)
Honey Bee is the villainous alter-ego of the evil Professor D'Evelyn from the cartoon Plastic Man, she appears in the 1979 episode Honey Bee. Plastic Man is a segmented show from the animated series The Plastic Man Comedy Adventure Show. Honey Bee plans to use a heat missile to turn the world into a 'hot house' so that only she and her insects will survive. She is first seen as Professor D'Evelyn giving a presentation about how one day the insects will rule the world. The professor wears a smart suit with a long skirt that has a slit on the side. Suddenly, some of her bee henchmen appear and “kidnap” her, taking her on board of their ship. The professor takes this opportunity to switch into her Honey Bee outfit, an orange and black leotard with black boots, as well as a mask that covers her eyes and a blonde wig. When Plastic Man chases after the ship to try and save the professor, he is instead met by her evil alter-ego Honey Bee. Honey Bee knocks Plastic Man out by shooting a gas at him, which causes him to fall from the sky and land on some dangerous electric cables; although he is eventually rescued from the dangerous predicament he finds himself in. Back at Honey Bee’s lair, she discusses her plan to create the ‘hot house’ with some engineers she has kidnapped and forced to work on the missile. Plastic Man follows the evil villainess back to her lair and tries to put a stop to her plans, but she launches the missile and makes her getaway in Plastic Man’s own aircraft. But Plastic Man saves the day by guiding the missile into the water and then later sneaks up behind Honey Bee as she’s flying the aircraft, and binds her with his long limbs. He unmasks her and discovers her true identity as Professor D'Evelyn and then arrests her. Gallery Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 01.jpg|Introducing Professor D'Evelyn Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 02.jpg|The professor giving a presentation... Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 03.jpg|...when she is suddenly "kidnapped" by Honey Bee's henchmen Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 04.jpg|The evil Honey Bee greets Plastic Man at the door of her ship Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 05.jpg|She knocks the hero out by firing gas at him Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 06.jpg|Back at her lair, with her subordinates and some kidnapped engineers Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 07.jpg|Showing off the missile she plans to unleash on the world Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 08.jpg|Plastic Man foils her plans so she tries to escape... Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 09.jpg|...but our hero sneaks up from behind and binds her with his long limbs Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 10.jpg|Unmasking the villainess... Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 11.jpg|...to reveal Professor D'Evelyn! Honey Bee Professor D'Evelyn Plastic Man Honey Bee 12.jpg|Professor D'Evelyn will be going to jail for her crimes Category:1970s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Eye Mask Category:Gas Category:Hegemony Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Leotard Category:Master of Disguise Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pilot Category:Redhead Category:Teacher Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Wig Category:Fate: Arrested